Die Babysitterin
by M9
Summary: Lili muß dem frisch geborenen Liam ein wenig Unterricht geben...


Disclaimer: Also wie üblich: Keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren gehören mir, sie gehören...hm..ja wem eigentlich? Ok, wie man sieht hab ich noch zu wenig Erfahrung im Mission Erde Bereich, ich hoffe mal ihr könnt trotzdem ein wenig Lachen über die Story. Viel vergnügen beim Lesen... 

**Die Babysitterin**

Lili naschte von den getrockneten Feigen, die sie sich als Proviant mitgenommen hatte. Dann zog sie ihre Beine an, um eine weitere Schicht Sonnencreme aufzutragen.

Nachdem ihre Haut, bis hinunter zu den Füßen, wieder gegen Sonnenbrand geschützt war sah sie sich nach Liam um. Wenn sie sich schon bereit erklärt hatte ihm einige der alltäglichen Dinge beizubringen, die er nicht aus dem von seinem außeririschen Vater vererbten Gedächtnis kannte, konnte er ihr wenigstens den Rücken eincremen. Aber natürlich war er, gerade wo sie mal seine Hilfe brauchen konnte, nirgends zu sehen.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen entdeckte sie jedoch einen anderen Bekannten. Ronald Sandoval, Companionbeschützer und ihr persönlicher Quälgeist fuhr fröhlich pfeifend mit einem Strandbuggie durch die Gegend.

Sie hoffte schon, daß er sie nicht gesehen hatte, wurde jedoch schwer enttäuscht, denn Sandoval kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihr gefahren.

Nachdem Lili sich von ihrem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte lächelte sie zurück. Eigentlich sieht er gar nicht so schlecht aus...so schön braungebrannt... Die Pilotin schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was für entsetzliche Gedanken ihr doch kamen, als sie den Asiaten im Badeanzug näherkommen sah.

Sie riß sich zusammen, als der Agent von seinem knallrosa gefärbten Gefährt hüpfte und sie begrüßte.

„Mrs. Marquette, machen sie Urlaub hier in Frisco?"

Eigentlich spiele ich Babysitter für einen Halbaußerirdischen. dachte sie, laut bestätigte sie jedoch Sandovals Vermutung.

„Und sie Agent Sandoval? Wollen sie auch ein paar Tage ausspannen?" fragte sie dann.

„Nunja," druckste dieser etwas herum. „Heute morgen hatte ich hier geschäftlich zu tun und da dachte ich: Ronald, du warst schon lange nicht mehr im Meer baden...Nutze doch einfach mal den freien Nachmittag..."

Bevor er sie jedoch in ein längeres Gespräch verstricken konnte wurden die beiden von Liam unterbrochen.

„Haaallll-lo..." lallte dieser und lies sich neben Lilis Strandtuch auf den Sand fallen.

Die Pilotin sah ihn entsetzt an. „Liam, was zum Teufel haben sie denn getrunken?" wollte sie entrüstet wissen.

„N-nur e-ein we-nig Sangria..." lallte der Halbkimera zurück.

„Wohl einen ganzen Eimer voll!" stelle Lili empört fest, doch ihre Urlaubsbegleitung belehrte sie mit seinem Wiederspruch eines Besseren. Er führte Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammen und meinte „N-Nur so ein klitze-kleines biß-chen..."

Sandoval mußte lachen „Ihr Freund verträgt wohl keinen Alkohol? Aber dann ist er ja bestens für den Job bei Da'an geeignet!" fing er an seinen neuesten Untergebenen zu ärgern.

Lili warf Liam nur einen bösen Blick zu. Zu Sandoval gewandt sagte sie brüsk „Entschuldigen sie uns bitte..."

Dann verstaute sie ihre Sonnencreme wieder in ihrer Strandtasche, warf sich dieselbe, sowie ihr Strandlaken über die Schulter und packte Liam am Handgelenk.

Sie zog ihn von seiner sitzenden Position hoch und schleifte ihn mehr oder weniger zu ihrem Hotel zurück. Sandoval wurde einfach stehen gelassen.

Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie nicht sehr weit zu laufen und so bugsierte sie Liam bald über die Steinplatten, die das Gelände des Hotels bedeckten.

Um zu ihrem Wohnbungalow zu kommen, mußten sie am Pavillon vorbei, indem gerade das Streichquartett für seinen großen Auftritt am Abend probte. Die Pilotin verzog das Gesicht, als sie den schwankenden Liam an der Gruppe vorbeischob. Ok, der Konzertbesuch, der für heute Abend geplant war wurde hiermit gestrichen! beschloß sie spontan, als sie die vielen falschen Töne wahrnahm.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, zumindest kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, konnte sie ihren Begleiter endlich durch die Bungalowtür in ihren Wohnraum schieben und ihn dort auf einen Stuhl am Tisch setzen.

„In Ordnung," sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an „wie bekommen wir sie nun wieder möglichst schnell nüchtern?"

Liam grinste sie jedoch nur blöde an und schwankte dann zum CD-Spieler, der in diesem Hotel zur Grundausstattung gehörte. Er schnappte sich eine beliebige CD aus dem danebenstehenden Regal und legte sie ein. Dann schwankte er wieder zum Tisch zurück und langte sich eine Cornetto Nuß aus der darauf stehenden Schale. Noch kauend schnappte er sich Lilis Arme „Lassen sie uns tanzen..." rief er übermütig.

Die CD, die er erwischt hatte, fing an Songs aus ‚Dirty Dancing' zu spielen, wozu er sie freudig durch den Raum wirbelte.

Lili wurde schwindelig, bei dem Tempo, das Liam aufs nicht vorhanden Parkett legte.

Als ihre Hand bei einer Drehung aus seiner rutschte, trug sie der Schwung zur Couch, die in einer Ecke des Raumes untergebracht war. Sie ließ sich erleichtert darauf fallen. Ihr war schwummrig und so stützte sie sich schwer atmend mit den Händen ab.

Da zog Liam wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er nestelte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt zwei flache Viereckige Päckchen in die Höhe. „Das hat mir der Mann gegeben, der mich von seinem Sangria hat probieren lassen. Als er SIE sah meinte er nur, die könnte ich heute sicher brauchen..." er hielt das Geschenk vor Lilis Nase und die erkannte verwundert „Kondome?"

„Ja, so hat der die auch genannt. Können sie mir sagen, was der Mann gemeint hat?" fragte Liam neugierig.

Das war zuviel für die Pilotin. Lili lehnte sich zurück. Dann übermannte sie die Nachwirkung des schwungvollen Tanzes und sie wurde ohnmächtig.

„Lili...Lili..." jemand schüttelte sie. Die Augen öffnend erkannte sie, daß sie in Doors' Hauptquartier saß. Jonathan schüttelte sie, um sie wach zu bekommen. Sie mußte eingeschlafen sein. Was für ein Alptraum.. stellte sie erleichtert fest, daß nichts davon wirklich passiert war.

Da überraschte Doors sie mit einer Bitte. Er winkte Liam heran und redete dann auf die Pilotin ein. „Lili sie sollten nach Hause gehen und sich einmal ausschlafen. Wenn sie dann wieder fit sind könnten sie doch einen kleinen Urlaub mit Liam machen und ihm dabei den letzten Schliff verpassen. Nicht daß er bei den alltäglichsten Dingen gleich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins Nächste tritt, wenn er in ein paar Tagen Companionbeschützer von Da'an wird."

Lili riß ihre Augen immer weiter auf bei Doors Erklärung. Dann stieß sie einen Entsetzensschrei aus und rannte schnell zum Aufzug, mit dem sie davon fuhr.

„Was hat sie nur?" fragend blickte Jonathan Doors den neben ihm stehenden Liam Kincaid an. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung..."

Ende


End file.
